nidfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Cameos and References
Even with only two games, the NiGHTS series has being referenced in a lot of games and even in other types of media. Sonic Series NiGHTS has made many cameos in the Sonic Series, appearing in Sonic games more than his own, NiGHTS is also the source for the creation of some Sonic Characters, such as the Chaos who were based on Nightopians and Black Doom who was based on Wizeman. Sonic Adventure (1998) NiGHTS made a cameo in the Casinopolis stage, where NiGHTS has his own Pinball table with many characters appearing as cards, it’s also possible to make your chaos look like NiGHTS by giving them flying animals, by giving Chaos power animals, it’ll make them look like Jackle, thought the later might have been unintentional. Sonic Shuffle (2000) By playing the game in December 24, NiGHTS will make a came appearance replacing Lumina as the guide in the game, by playing the game in April 1, Reala will replace Lumina. Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) NiGHTS made cameos as posters in the City Escape stage and in Radical Highway, NiGHTS has an Hotel named after him, the same Hotel appeared in Sonic Generations for the 3DS, making NiGHTS the only non Sonic character to appear in Sonic Generations, it’s also possible to make a NiGHTS chao in the game once again. Sonic Pinball Party (2003) Every NiGHTS stage from NiGHTS into dreams, appeared has a Pinball table in Sonic Pinball Party with every NiGHTS into dreams boss, appearing as bosses in their respective levels and every 3rd level nightmaren, but Hollow, appearing has obstacules, Elliot and Claris also make a cameo in the Frozen Bell table and Mystic Forest table respectivly. Sonic Pinball Party is also the only game where NiGHTS actually interacts with Sonic, where he helped Sonic free Amy and Tails from Dr. Eggman hypnotism, NiGHTS is also a level two competitor in the Egg Cup tornament. Sonic Riders Series Sonic Riders (2004) NiGHTS, along with AiAi and Ulala, is a SEGA guest character who makes an appearence in Sonic Riders as a playable character, He can be unlocked by completing all the missions, NiGHTS Extreme Gear is called Night Sky, the Twin Seeds tower also appears in both SEGA Carnival and SEGA Illusion courses. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) NiGHTS is the only SEGA guest character who returns to Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, this time, also featuring Amigo and Billy Hatcher, once again, NiGHTS can be unlocked by completing every mission in the game, Night Sky also returns and this time, the Bellbrigde Clock tower appears in both ‘80s Boulevard and ‘90s Boulevard courses. Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) In Shadow the Hedgehog, a Billboard of NiGHTS can be seen to the right of where Shadow begins Lethal Highway as soon as he lands on solid ground. Sonic Lost World (2013) NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman, Nightopians and every boss from NiGHTS into dreams appear in Sonic Lost World in the Nightmare Zone, a NiGHTS themed zone where Sonic fights the Deadly Six riding NiGHTS into dreams nightmarens. Sonic Runners (2015) NiGHTS, Reala, Nightopian, Christmas NiGHTS, Christmas Nightopian and the Red Ideya appeared in Sonic Runners as Buddies for a limited time, when they are used the music will change, NiGHTS will give bonus points when characters pass though a loop, Reala will give the character magnet effect after a loop, Nightopian can randomly destroy spikes, iron balls and enemies when the character gets damage, Christmas NiGHTS can reduce the game’s speed, Christmas Nightopian can trigger the the Yellow Drill effect and the Red ideya switches na Equipped item for another. Sonic Forces (2017) An unlockable NiGHTS costume appears in Sonic Forces. SEGA Superstars series NiGHTS is a recurring series in the SEGA all star series. SEGA SuperStars (2004) In the party EyeToy game SEGA Superstars, there’s a NiGHTS into dreams minigame where the player controls NiGHTS by using their arms as if they were flying. SEGA SuperStars Tennis (2006) NiGHTS appears as a playable in the default roster, while Reala appears as an unlockable character, Aqua Garden also appears as an unlockable stage, featuring Sweeping Seashore (default music), The Amazing Water, She had long ears and Paternal Horns as music tracks. Sonic and SEGA All-Star Racing (2010) NiGHTS appears as a flagperson who waves the checkered flag at the start and end of races. Steve Lycett of Sumo Digital said that NiGHTS could potentially become a DLC character if the game became successful. However, later that year, Sega announced that they no longer planned to include any downloadable content after the release of MetalSonic and the Death Egg Zone track. Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed (2012) NiGHTS and Reala appeared as unlockable characters due popular demand, NiGHTS and Reala shapeshifted themselfs into cars/boats/airplanes and they are driven by a Nightopian and a Goodle respectivly, when NiGHTS goes all star, he shapeshift back to his normal form and drill dashes in the racers while Message from Nightopia plays in the background, as for Reala, he also shapeshift back to his normal form and shoots fireballs in the racers while a D'Force Master remix plays in the background. The game also features Spring Valley as an unlockable circuit which is called “Dream Valley”, the circuit features giant Shleeps, Kircles and Alarm Clocks as obstacles and Gillwing, Puffy and Wizeman make cameos in the circuit. Additionally, Lynne Triplett, a very famous artist and NiGHTS fan among the NiGHTS Community worked in the game where she drew NiGHTS, Jet Set Radio, Skies of Arcadia and Burning Rangers stickers, unfortunately, only the Jet Set Radio stickers were accepted for the game. Other games Burning Rangers (1998) Elliot and Claris appeared in Burning rangers as special characters, there’s also an Street named after Twin Seeds. Shenmue (1999) NiGHTS appears as a capsule toy in the game. Phantasy Star Online (2000) NiGHTS made a small guest appearence in Phantasy Star Online I & II Plus, in an Episode 2 quest. SEGAGAGA (2001) NiGHTS is one of the many SEGA character to make a cameo in the game in the japan exclusive Dreamcast game, SEGAGAGA. Billy Hatcher (2003) NiGHTS is one of the many SEGA character who made a cameo in the game, he can be hatched though Sonic Team Eggs, there’s also a circus hat in the game that resembles NiGHTS purple jester hat. SEGA Splash Golf! (2007) NiGHTS along with other SEGA characters such as Sonic, Tails, Ulala, Opa-Opa and Puyo Puyo appeared in the Japan exclusive game, SEGA Splash Golf! For the PC. Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) Bellbridge is a stage in the Japanese Arcade game Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, along with Green Hill Zone from the Sonic series and other SEGA tematic stages, such as Valkyria Chronicles and Virtua Fighters. Project X Zone 2 (2015) If Segata Sanshiro is paired with Reiji and Xiaomu, Xiaomu will say “Dreams, Fun and Inspiration are the Engine of happiness!” and Segata will continue saying “And you can’t have dreams without NiGHTs! Sega Saturn!” during their pre battle dialog. Movies and TV NiGHTS has a few references outside of games. Paws (1997) In the australian independent movie Paws, the main character has a NiGHTS and Reala poster in his room. Danny Phantom (2004) NiGHTS most notable reference outside of games is in Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom, where Nocturn, the main antagonist of the episode Frightmare, is the ghost of sleep and dreaming, he has the power to make people sleep, which makes him more powerful, Nocturn wears a purple jester like hat which is likely a reference to NiGHTS. It should be noted that the episode was aired four months before the release of NiGHTS journey of dreams. Powerpuff Girls Z (2006) Some fans believe that Mojo Mojo design in the Japanese Magical Girl anime series, Powerpuff Girls Z is based on Wizeman, coincidently, Roger L. Jackson, the voice of Mojo Mojo would later voice Wizeman in NiGHTS journey of dreams. Durarara!! (2010) It’s possible to spot a NiGHTS into dreams game in the anime Durarara!! Miscellaneous Steven Spilberg During an Interview, Yuji Naka mentioned that Steven Spilberg, a famous movie director known for movies such as Jaws, E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, Schindler’s list and Jurassic Park and also one of the co-founders of Dreamworks Studios visited SEGA during the development of NiGHTS into dreams... and he was the first person outside of the SEGA team to play NiGHTS into dreams, he was also the first person to play with the new controller, which since then, became known as the Spilberg Controller. [http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343 Link to the interview.] Shigeru Miyamoto During an interview, Shigeru Miyamoto, the creator of Mario, Donkey Kong and The Legend of Zelda, said that he really liked NiGHTS into dreams and he regrets never creating a game like it. Game Symphony Japan On their 14th concert in 2015, the Japanese Game Symphony permorfed SEGA games music, which included NiGHTS into dreams music.